Jack Atlas
| english = }} Jack Atlas (spelled Jack Atlus in the Japanese anime), is Yusei Fudo's rival in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Like Yusei, Jack is one of the Signers with a Dragon's Birthmark on his right arm. Jack is an arrogant man who thinks of his opponents as little more than entertainment for himself and his audience. However, after losing to Yusei, Jack realizes what he's been missing as King and decides on starting his own journey to becoming a real duelist. In the English dub, Jack speaks with a British/Australian accent and often makes puns about biking. His personality is also slightly more malicious: he was the one who called the Securities in the first episode about the stolen Duel Runner chip, for example. Character design Jack's character design is by Shuji Maruyama. Jack has violet eyes and spiked blonde hair. He seems to have hair extensions in the front which are wrapped in violet bands. His attire consists of a white and purple trenchcoat over black pants and silver boots. Biography Life in Satellite Jack was once one of Yusei's best friends and lived in the Satellite Ghetto with them, as well as being a member of Team Satisfaction. Once Kiryu killed a security by accident Kiryu was killed by someone. Team Satiation dissolved it's ranks and went their separate ways. Jack found an abandoned theater and here he aspired to be King. He would sit alone on a throne inside trying to find a way out of Satellite. He met a person by the name of Lazar, who talked him into stealing Yusei's Duel Runner and leaving his friends to come to New Domino City. Accepting Lazar's offer, Jack tied Rally up and left him in a boat in a body of water. He alerted Yusei, who came there on the Duel Runner he had built. Jack forced Yusei to choose between himself and Rally's life in order to get what he was after. After Yusei dove into the water to save Rally, Jack took Yusei's signature card, the "Stardust Dragon" and the Duel Runner. He then made his way into New Domino through the trash pipeline. In the english version, Jack still uses it, while in the Japanese version, he claims it broke down. Life in New Domino City Jack then became the Turbo Dueling Champion and moved into the compound of Rex Goodwin who tries to conceal Jack's origins from the public. As the ex-King of Duelists, he was adored by the New Domino City public and his fame has been marketed, even to the point where both he and his "Red Dragon Archfiend" card have their own action figures. When Yusei ventures off into New Domino City to take back his "Stardust Dragon" card, he and Jack have a rematch, but it is interrupted by the appearance of a mysterious red-colored dragon. He later learns from Goodwin that he is a "Signer", a savior predicted to prevent the resurrection of a dark god by a Pre-Incan civilization. Although conflicted about maintaining his title even though he technically lost to Yusei, Jack complies with Goodwin's plans in the hope of truly validating his title by finally defeating Yusei in the Fortune Cup and gives "Stardust Dragon" back to Yusei as a sign of competition. Fortune Cup Finals Yusei faces Jack for the title of King of Turbo Duels, as he has beaten every opponent on the Fortune Cup. Before their Duel commences, Jack recounts the events that happened 2 years ago that lead ultimately to the road of him becoming King. Also, now that he is finally facing Yusei, he tells Goodwin to let Rally and the others go since, there is no further need for them to been held hostage. Before their Turbo Duel starts, Yusei sees them on the screen, and once they're free, Jack says that now there is nothing holding them back. During the duel, Jack refuses to let Yusei win, revealing that in order for him walk to the path of becoming the King, 2 years ago he gave up everything by turning his back on Satellite and on everyone else he knew. Thus, thinking that all of that happened because of the dragon birthmark, he believes now that Yusei has the chance to become King without giving up anything. Jack does not want that to happen. As he duels against Yusei, once again the Crimson Dragon appears, and takes Jack, Yusei, Luna and Akiza to another dimension, showing them visions. Jack tells Yusei to continue since, it's their duel that is responsible for them being there. He pushes Yusei, thinking that he will finally win. Jack unleashes his devastating combo, however Yusei has already foreseen this, and manages to counter. Yusei's Stardust Dragon unleashes its final attack destroying Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend", consuming the last of Jack's Life Points;The duel runner he was on is completely destroyed and jack crashes into a guard rail. Jack is thrown from his duel runner and is badly injured. Yusei is announced as the new king and Jack is carried out on a stretcher after Jack gives some words of wisdom to Yusei. Dark Signers Jack is transferred to the hospital to recover away from the prying eyes of the public. Carly Nagisa sneaks in disguised as a nurse in an attempt to get an interview with the former king. Trudge, now one of the Dark Signers suddenly comes and challenges Jack. Jack's arm is broken and asks Carly to play and hold his cards. Trudge surrounds the three with the dark Barrier and the battle starts. At first Carly has trouble seeing eye to eye with Jack but eventually find a rhythm between themselves. They launch a powerful attack wiping out Tudge's lifepoints and blowing up half the hospital. Just before Jack faints he asks Carly to get him out without notifying the Reporters outside. Carly sneaks him out on a gurney as a body with a sheet over it. Jack wakes up in Carly's place after envisioning a meeting with the Dark Signers in a dream. He helps Carly out with Trudge and Mina. After spending some time with Carly, Jack starts to show signs of guilt for betraying his friends and shame for how he let Goodwin use him. During this time Jack somehow gained some feelings toward Carly but ignored it for a while. Carly suggests that is the old Jack returning. The old Jack was defeated by Yusei and now it's time for the real Jack to rise. Jack puts on his jacket and agrees with her and vows to never let himself get used by people again. Shortly before Yusei duels Kyosuke Kiryu, Jack responds a call at Carly's apartment from Mina. She tells him that Yusei has gone back to Satellite thanks to Goodwin and that they can also take him back too as he desires. As Jack flies towards Satellite Carly asks what happened to Jack in Satellite. Jack tells her about team satisfaction and what happened with kiryu as well as what caused the Split between the two cities. As he watches the duel between Yusei and Kiryu, Yusei, gets a impaled by a large shard. Crow takes Yusei to their friend Martha, to go through surgery to survive. As Crow takes off with Yusei, Jack demands the helicopter be landed, but Mina tells him that he can not go nowhere to go without his Duel Runner. Jack is forced to go back to Neo Domino and wait till the next attack by the Dark signers. Upon the arrival to the city, he and Mina leave Carly alone and breaks her camera's memory chip, in order to keep her away from it and make sure the public never know the conflict between the Signers and the Dark Signers. Later Jack receives a new, nearly identical Duel Runner from Goodwin (his previous one is heavily damaged during the Fortune Cup finals) called the "Wheel of Fortune". He also tells Mina that he will go to Satellite and make his own "road" rather than "Road of the King". After Carly returns from the Dead and transforms into a Dark Signer as a result from the death duel against Divine, the grounds shakes and as her dark mark materializes, he spots it in the sky. While investigating Misty's mark also began appearing and as he notices it, Jack tries to evade the dark barrier by entering a building and getting to the roof with the help of his Duel Runner. He notices both hummingbird and lizard marks on the city his birthmark began to react along with that of Yusei. Jack comes across Luna, Leo, and friends. They tell Jack that Aki is inside and may need help. He rides into the Arcadia building looking for Aki. Jack finds Carly's broken glasses and searches for her. Jack hears a sound and finds Aki unconscious. Jack tries rousing her but she is completely out of it. Jack picks her up and rides out of the building with her just before the building collapses. Jack immediately takes Aki to the hospital to get help for her. Akiza is in the hospital for treatment. Aki is in a comatose state and is visited by her parents Hideo and Setsuko, along with Jack among others. No one can find a way to help Aki but Jack says maybe the only one who can help her could be Yusei. After her father comes back with Yusei, he eventually wakes her up with the help of the Mark of the Dragon. However due to her past and current events, she duels against him. Eventually the duel concludes with Yusei's victory, along with her decision to help the Signers. After this Jack along with the others Signers are invited by Rex Goodwin into his house. As Goodwin wants to reveals to them some secret concerning the Crimson Dragon, as well as some sort of deep connection between them and the Dark Signers. Deck Jack plays a Synchro Deck that focuses on quickly summoning monsters to use to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" and mainly devotes its resources to performing grandiose displays with the purpose of making duels more entertaining for the audience. He also plays monsters that focus on dealing Piercing Damage, or generally speaking, as seen in the namesake of his deck, punishing defensive play. His Ground Deck, which is a Dragon Deck, focuses on the same strategy, but with the use of Strong Wind Dragon, and Explode Wing Dragon in addition to his Red Dragon Archfiend. It also has many elements that reflect Seto Kaiba's deck, such as Cost Down, Megamorph and Shadow Spell. Jack has two Decks, one for Turbo Duels, and a one for normal Duels. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters